


The First Day

by Hotspur



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Torchlock - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Harkhound, Ice Cream, M/M, reference to semisonic, the first fanfic of its kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for a celebration- Henry's first day out of therapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> My sweetie and I came up with Harkhound- Jack Harkness and Henry Knight from Sherlock. Sadly it has basically no fanart or fanfiction. We're fixing that.

"It's time to celebrate!" Jack exclaimed as they walked out of the office.

"Celebrate what?" Henry asked.

"This is the day you stop therapy! The doc said you can get on with your life!" Jack grinned and spread his wings like he was going to fly or start singing "The Sound of Music."

"You mean OUR life," Henry said with a smile.

"Yeah, our therapy free life!" Jack said. "Come on, Henry, I'm taking you out for ice cream." 

They walked down the street to the ice cream parlor. Everyone knew it had the best ice cream in Cardiff. 

"What do you want?" Jack asked as they stood in front of the rainbow of ice creams in the case. He was holding Henry's hand.

"I don't know, they all look so good," Henry replied. 

"Anything you want," Jack said, noticing Henry's thumb rubbing over his fingers. 

They ended up with cones of chocolate and peanut butter cup for Henry and mint and coffee for Jack. They walked down the pier and ate their ice creams, hand in hand as the sun set. 

"Day's ending," Henry said, holding his cone out to Jack for a bite of chocolate. 

Jack leaned over and placed a chocolately kiss on Henry's cheek. "Every new beginning comes from some beginning's end," he said.


End file.
